Lost in Music
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: Love has been lost, Music is made to get Lost in, when she felt hopeless the words and lyrics kept her sane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own twilight but I do own the name Loathed Admiration and Desiderio Forbidden.

**Thank you for reading. You are brave and I am a fool :P**

…**...**

Chapter one: Benvenuto Nel Mio Incubi

"Bella! Your needed get in the meeting office please!" I was started awake by the intercom.

"Yes of course one second." I ran across the row of space between desks.

"Bella we just lost the singer of the band that was starting their tour in two months I need you to take the job. You have to pick out a new name, write new songs and record them as fast as possible. You will open for Loathed Admiration in Seattle." Aro said in his Italian accent. It was odd he was speaking English considering it was just me and his brothers in the room and we all understood his native tongue.

So I asked. "Perché mi picing per questo, non vi è nessun altro?"

"No you're the only one I can find on short notice who can really sing." Aro looked very stressed about it. "Will you do it?"

I nodded. "Quando potrò incontrarli?"

"Please speak English your making me get my words mixed up in my head." Aro pleaded with me I laughed.

"Che cosa divertente è che?" he gave me a stern look, it would have scared me if it weren't for the lip twitch. "When do I meet the other members?"

"15 minutes, for the name change, and to test their skills your meeting them on at the Fase." I nodded. "Well go get ready!"

I walk to my desk and grab my bag of notebooks and closed everything down. From assistant to lead singer in 6 months.

There are 3 girls sitting waiting for me. One was short with a pixie looking body, black spiky hair and green forestry eyes. From what I heard of the she was Alice. Then there was a super model blonde with dark brown eyes, she would be Rosalie, then their was another blonde with blue eyes, she would be Kate.

We introduced ourselves and tested each other's skills and we're currently seating, them looking through my song notebooks and me trying to thing of a good name. I thought I should be Italian for the records honor so they would think of names and I'd translate them into Italian. I thought of whom I wrote those songs for.

Edward Anthony Cullen my first and only love; I gave everything to that emerald eyed, bronze haired man and he took it when he ran to that blonde hair bitch. He is my forbidden desire. My "Desiderio Forbidden."

"What dose that mean?" Alice looked at me.

I cleared my throat. "Forbidden desire."

"That's deep, and an oxymoron it's perfect." The group nodded and I smiled. I drew a logo. It was a red rose sitting on top of an apple with your name-sketched in. They loved it. We picked out 12 different songs and wrote the music. We recorded them 2 weeks later, which took a week and a half. We went shopping 5 days before the date of the concert. They put 3 inch ice blue tips on my now shoulder length hair. They became good friends and we learned to trust each other. I felt amore.

Today's the day of the concert, we meet the band an hour before the concert, and we got dressed and waited in our dressing room as the brothers and the band members to show up.

"Are you guys nervous?" Angela, our assistant asked. The other girls nodded.

"The only thing to fear is fear it's self." I shrugged.

"Franklin D. Roosevelt." I turned to see Edward standing next to his brother Emmett, a redhead and Jasper the blond that could pull off being Roses twin if I hadn't of known she was an only child.

"Edward, Emmett," I said calmly. My group and the brother backed away from me.

"Bella." Edward said in a whisper. Emmett came up and hugged me.

"I missed you sis. The blonde's Jasper and that's Garrett." He pointed to each.

"Nice to meet you Garrett. Jazz always a pleasure." He came up and hugged me.

"Nice to see you lookin up Bells." Jasper smirked.

"So Loathed Affection. We're going to be seeing a lot of each of the next six months huh." They nodded. I turned to Aro.

"Ciò che la materia?" He tilted to his head to the side.

"Le mie canzoni sono per lui," The brothers gasped and turn to Edward.

"Suo il tuo cantante!" Marcus said as Caius scowled at Edward. I nodded.

"Il mio povero, caro" Aro whispered in my ear as he hugged me. He smiled a sad smile and said, "ShowTime girls!" I walked out quickly and down to wait to be gestured on stage. Angela handed me my guitar and I nodded my thanks to her. When it was time we walked on stage I grabbed the Mic.

"Thank you for coming to day. I know that you cam for the boys but hell we're her so you support us, deal with it." Everyone cheered. We started to play.

I am confident but I still have my moments  
>Baby, that's just me<br>I'm not a supermodel I still eat McDonalds  
>Baby, that's just me<p>

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I had my start  
>And where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the La La Land machine, machine, machine<p>

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress  
>Well, baby, that's just me<br>Who said I can't be single  
>And have to go out and mingle<br>Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I had my start  
>And where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the La La Land<p>

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
>Cause nothing else is real<br>In the La La Land appeal, yeah

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I had my start  
>And where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the La La Land machine<p>

Well, I'm not gonna change  
>In the La La Land machine<br>Well, I will stay the same  
>In the La La Land<br>Machine, machine, machine

**We held up to fingers like boy scouts**

I won't change anything in my life  
>(I won't change anything in my life)<br>I´m staying myself tonight  
>(I´m staying myself tonight)<p>

We moved right on to the next song. We got to the final song and all the lights went out but a single spotlight on me with my guitar.

Drink the wine my darling, you said  
>Take your time and consume all of it<br>But the roses were only to drain my inspiration  
>The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and<p>

I breathe you in again  
>Just to feel you underneath my skin<br>Holding onto the sweet escape  
>Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison<p>

I tell myself that you're are no good for me  
>I wish you well but desire never leaves<br>I could fight this to the end  
>But maybe I don't wanna win<p>

I breathe you in again  
>Just to feel you underneath my skin<br>Holding onto the sweet escape  
>Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison<p>

I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober  
>I want you on my mind, in my dreams<br>Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up  
>No, not this time<p>

I breathe you in again  
>Just to feel you underneath my skin<br>Holding onto the sweet escape  
>Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison<br>A familiar taste of poison  
>A familiar taste of poison<p>

I looked to my right and saw Edward looking at me with an odd look on his face. Welcome America to my nightmare.

…

Translations:

Benvenuto Nel Mio Incubi- welcome to my nightmare

Perché mi picing per questo, non vi è nessun altro- why am I chosen, is there no one else

Quando potrò incontrarli- when can I meet them

**Che cosa divertente è che- what fun is that**

Ciò che la materia- what's the matter Le mie canzoni sono per lui- my songs are for him Suo il tuo cantante- its your singer Il mio povero, caro- my poor dear

**Songs:**

Demi Lovato - La La Land Halestorm- Familiar Taste of Poison

**Review review bob and I love it.**


	2. AN

A/N hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been writing just finals at school and then I had to set up this laptop but i'll start writing again tomorrow thank you guys for not killing me in my sleep


End file.
